Genis the Hero
by Oracle2Phoenix
Summary: Now that the Worlds have been reunited Genis wants to go to school. Origin recommends Hogwarts. The year is 1942, both muggle and magical Britain are at war but there is a problem at the school. As students are being attacked and an old and terrifying legend emerges into play, Genis discovers the true meanings of courage and cowardice. Genis/Minerva friendship, not romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Genis the Hero**

Prologue

Genis Sage, was one of the heroes of World Regeneration. But now that the world regeneration had been completed, he wanted to go to school. His first choice would have been the Palmacosta Academy but that was destroyed along with the city, his second choice would have been the Imperial Research academy in Sybak, but the Academy was still strongly biased against half-elves and when Origin had mentioned that there was a third more appealing option. Genis snubbed the Academy saying he would not work with such prejudice people. His sister Raine was in the process of starting up a new academy in Sylvarant with the aim of bringing education back to the country that had suffered as the declining world, and thus the Imperial Research Academy was without both Sages, much to their displeasure.

Genis took Origin's suggestion to heart and travelled from the United World of Aselia to the Planet Earth to study Magic at Hogwarts School.

Using some tricks, people from the village of Mizuho had managed to get Genis' mana signature noticed and the school had sent him a letter by owl offering him a place at the magical institution.

* * *

This is going to be a new story completely unrelated to the Third World Series. It is going to feature Genis Sage and a young Minerva McGonagall who, for the purposes of this story is going to be slightly older than in the cannon. Her birth year has changed to 1930 so this is 1942.

Genis and McGonagall are not going to be paired together. This story currently has only one pairing planned and it is going to be unseen and have very little relevance. Chapter 1 needs to be edited before it is put up but that shouldn't be long.


	2. Into the Wizarding World

This is the first Chapter for the purposes of this story Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk does not matter much. If you like you can assume the events that happened in KoR happen but I'm not going to cover them. But I do like many of the incantations in KoR better so I will still use them.

* * *

Into the Wizarding World

Genis was walking down Charing Cross Road in London. He couldn't help but notice how tense everyone was. Origin revealed that he could turn a Rheaird invisible so Genis had landed in St James Park and was now walking in the direction of where the Leaky Cauldron pub was located. But London was highly tense, apparently there was a large scale war and up until a little of over a Year ago there were heavy night time bombing raids from some primitive, but none the less large, form of Rheairds. Genis had his Kendama, the Southern Cross, out, for his own personal safety. Many of the people he passed assumed it was merely a child's toy. The fact of the matter was, that it was a child's toy, a child's toy that had allowed Genis to help Lloyd defeat the Cruxis. Many passing were interested in Genis' hair but assumed he was a strange child who had gotten hold of a rather peculiar wig.

Genis found the Pub and entered, it was a little subdued, only a handful of patrons were still around. The barman looked up excitedly when Genis came in, he was particularly surprised at Genis' large ghost white hair.

Genis went up and said "Hi! Is Diagon Alley this way?" the barman looked upset that Genis was not here for custom, but still managed to smile.

"Hogwarts is it? You muggle-born?"

"What-Born?" asked Genis perplexed

"You know from non-magical parents?"

"Well my Mum and my sister can do magic, as can I, but it's different from what your kind can do, I'm not sure whether you'd class it as magic."

Tom looked perplexed "Are they witches or not?"

"That's slightly difficult." Admitted Genis "Where I come from, the only unified definition we have is 'magic-user' and as I say we use it differently. Some people have been called Witch or Wizard. I personally prefer the term Warlock. My sister has on occasion been called a sorcerer but she prefers the term Healer since much of her magic is to do with healing. What we are called is usually dependant on what we capable of and what we do."

Tom looked surprised at being given this particular mini-lecture "So you can do magic? With a wand?"

"Wand?" said Genis "No I use this." He held up his Kendama.

"How can that do magic?" said Tom confused.

"It's really me that does the magic. This just lets me focus it." Said Genis "I can show you if you like?"

Tom blinked "Aren't you underage?"

Genis smiled, he remembered what Origin told him regarding the laws of this world "I'm not a citizen of this country, where I come from there is no underage restriction." Genis decided it was best not to mention the lack of secrecy on Aselia either "So long as I respect this, Statue of Secrecy?"

Tom nodded.

"Well as long as I respect that, I'm not breaking the law."

"Well if you're sure." Said Tom

Genis smiled, stood back and held up the Southern Cross. Then he rapidly thrust it down and incanted "_Force Field!_" A blue bubble surrounded the small white haired half-elf and dazzling the small number of patrons in the pub. The bubble dissipated after a few seconds itself.

"That is what I understand as magic." Said Genis "That is a combat spell, known where I come from as an arte. The purpose of it is to defend me from magic attacks. All Magic I know is designed to be used in combat. That's partly why I chose to go to this Hogwarts School. I was told I can learn more magic and not just how to fight."

Tom smiled "You're right, you'll learn more at Hogwarts. If you'll come this way I can show you the way to the Alley."

Tom led Genis through the back and then showed him the brick wall.

"To enter the alley you need to tap this brick here." He indicated. "That will, open the passage."

"Can I try doing it with my Kendama?" asked Genis "Just to see if it works?"

Tom smiled and nodded. Genis tapped the brick wall with the ball of the Southern Cross. To Tom's surprise the wall opened.

Genis turned to the man "Thank you for your help."

Tom nodded to the silver haired boy and headed back to the bar.

Genis was amazed by all the different shops, but he was a bit surprised to note that the few people around the Alley were not keen in stopping to shop. They all walked along rather quickly in small groups. Genis was the only person out on his own

"_Maybe the magical portion of the world is at war as well._" Genis thought to himself. Keeping both his ordinary and magical senses alert. As a half-elf Genis could sense all mana signatures within a certain distance of himself, depending on how much the person sought to conceal it. Apparently though, according to Origin, Earth humans could not sense each other's mana signatures so did not bother to hide them so Genis could sense every Witch and Wizard within five mile of the Leaky cauldron and how far away they were.

Genis had been given a shopping list in his acceptance letter. The letter also said that Genis could get "_an owl OR a cat OR a toad_". Genis was tempted to buy a cat, if for nothing else just to make Colette jealous. But an owl would be most useful, especially since Origin said he could aid the owl in traveling between Aselia and Earth. But before he could buy anything Genis needed some of the local currency.

He entered the building at the end of Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Genis went up to one of the tellers.

"Hi, I would like to exchange some money for wizarding money." Said Genis

The teller looked at the white-haired boy "The current exchange rate is five Pounds Sterling to one Galleon."

"Pound what?" said Genis

The Goblin, thinking Genis was mocking him, glared down at the white haired boy "You are not from the Muggle World?" he asked.

"No but I'm not from the magical world either." Said Genis, seeing the Goblin getting vexed, he hurriedly continued "The currency I wish to exchange is Asealian Gald."

The Goblin stopped glaring and looked surprised "Are you serious… you're not…"

Genis lifted up his hair and showed his pointed ears "I'm a half-elf." He said.

The goblin took a few breaths "I see, my apologies for my temper but wizards can be… difficult. Their world has forgotten yours but the Goblin Nation has not. I assumed the two worlds had also forgotten."

Genis was surprised that anyone from this planet knew of his world "The two worlds have been reunited now. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are now countries. The planet is now called Aselia again. The people of the Untied Worlds did forget this world, along with much of their own history. But the summon spirits did not. Origin is the one who provided me passage to this world."

The Goblin's eyes widened "Origin… then has Lord Yggdrasill has he…"

"Mithos is dead, the world is has been regenerated, properly this time. A new World Tree has been born in the place of the old one and what remains of Cruxis has left with the comet Derris-Kharlan."

The Goblin nodded. "Would it be at all possible for you or someone else to come and meet the Goblin high council? I think this is information the Goblins will wish to know."

Genis looked pensive "I will talk to my sister, and see if someone will come. Who should I ask them to meet?"

"Return here and ask them to meet Director Gornuk, he is head of this branch. I will report this directly to him. Do you wish to exchange your gald now?"

"Yes thank you." Said Genis "How much can I get for 25,000 Gald?"

"At the current exchange rate that will be 50 Galleons." Said the goblin "That much should be more than sufficient to pay for your school supplies and give you some spending money over the next year."

"Thank you." Said Genis and left.

He didn't bother shopping for a trunk. His wing pack was capable of carrying his Rheaird plus far more than any trunk he could buy in the Wizarding World could, after all it had managed to carry an Elemental Cargo plus eight Rheairds whilst Genis and the others were on their journey. Genis went straight for the Robe shop, where to his displeasure he had to get an extra-large hat that would fit over all of his hair in addition to the required robes. He then went to purchase a cauldron, a set of glass phials, a telescope and a set of scales.

Although it wasn't on his list it was recommended by a shop keeper that Genis purchase some potions ingredients and a tool kit because, while all would in some way be available at Hogwarts ingredients in the store cupboards could quite quickly be taken and some of the tools were over two hundred years old and students sometimes put them back without cleaning them meaning potions and plants could inadvertently get contaminated.

When he got to the book shop he immediately was thankful Raine couldn't come with him, she would never have let him leave. He picked up the eight required texts plus several others on the history of the Wizarding World and also the Muggle world. He also asked the shopkeeper if there were any extra books he could read in relation to his First Year classes. He managed to buy in total eleven books that were not on his reading list.

Apart from his wand, which he was highly curious about, all he needed now was an owl. Genis decided he would go for a wand first. He went into Ollivander's Wand shop.

At first glance it appeared to be empty but as a Half-Elf Genis could sense someone sneaking up behind him. He armed himself with the Southern Cross and came face to face with a young man.

"You know people who sneak up on others have a habit of getting beaten up, just be glad that I am not so violent." Said Genis

The man, Ollivander smiled "My apologies, but I tend to get bored here, sneaking up on people is one of my few joys." He then held out his hand "Garrick Ollivander." He introduced himself.

"Genis Sage."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows "That is quite an unusual name."

"Is it?" said Genis "I come from a country a long, long way from here. Everything here is unusual to me."

Ollivander smiled "Well then finding a wand for you should certainly be interesting. Tell me why do you carry that strange toy with you?"

Genis smiled "This isn't just a toy. It's a weapon. Where I come from there are no wands. To use magic there are staffs, sceptres, magic swords, magic cards and toys such as this. Well that's not entirely true there are a few things one could call wands. But I doubt that anyone in this world would call them such, they're essentially pink and white striped plastic sticks with a plastic yellow star on the end."

Ollivander looked highly confused by Genis' description.

Genis smiled "Yeah I know it probably seems weird too you but I promise you I'm telling the truth. Only thing is all magic spells, or Artes as we call them are designed for combat. Magical energy is used however to power machines and the like as well but that is all a little complex."

Ollivander smiled "It sounds like you live in an interesting place."

"Yeah although I think alien would be a better description." Said Genis

"In any case Mr Sage, how about we find you a wand. What hand do you prefer, left or right?"

"Right." Said Genis

After several tries Ollivander saw where Genis was going with wands. He was reluctant to part with this particular type of wand but Genis wasn't choosing any of the other woods so he went to the very back of the shop and took out a particularly rare wand.

"This wand is one of three I made that are unlike any other. I found this wood that I was not able to identify and made three wands with it: one from Phoenix feather, one from Dragon Heartstring and this from Unicorn Tail Hair. It is 7½ inches and a little stiff."

Genis took the wand but before he could visually examine it he felt a strong warmth pass through him and a series of red, blue and green sparks erupted from the wand and created a nice mini fireworks display.

Ollivander looked rather sad "It is a shame I have to give you that wand, I do not know what kind of wood that is called but I wish I had more. It is a most excellent wood.

Genis examined the wand and suddenly realised what the wood might be. He took out his wing pack and selected an item out of it. Out popped the Linkite Ocarina.

"Is this the same wood?" Genis asked

Ollivander looked at the ocarina "My word, it is the same wood, do you know where I can get some more?"

Genis nodded "Yeah this is from a nut of a Linkite Tree. It is a very rare tree in my country that was up until recently thought extinct. But my friends and I found a dead one in a remote mountainous area and restored it. I can bring some of the nuts and if any of the branches have detached I can probably bring some of them back before I leave for Hogwarts. Although I don't know if it would be safe to introduce the Linkite tree to this environment."

Ollivander smiled "That is alright Mr Sage, I have a license from the ministry that will allow me to grow the tree under quarantine. I will merely have to register it."

Genis smiled "Alright then. I'll bring some nuts back before the train leaves. I'll also see if I can find an agricultural document on its growing habits."

Genis and Ollivander shook hands and Genis lost seven Galleons for his new wand.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Genis finally went to the Magical Menagerie and got himself a nice small tawny owl. With that his shopping was completed and he still had just under half of his money left so he decided to have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the barman was really pleased to see Genis again, and even more pleased when he turned out to be a paying customer. Genis ordered a hamburger with chips and Tom, having nothing better to do joined him with a cheese sandwich. Through Tom Genis got a better idea of what was going on.

Both the muggle world outside and the Magical world inside were at war. But the two conflicts had only so much to do with each other. The Muggle world was involved in some great global conflict featuring lots of things blowing up on the ground, out at sea and in the air.

The magical conflict Tom knew much more about. Apparently on Europe a dark Wizard called Grindelwald had formed some kind of Wizard army hell-bent on overturning the Statue of Secrecy and forcing muggles into subservience, their task made easier by all the chaos on mainland Europe. His army wasn't very active in Britain at the moment though. There was a rumour that there was some great power here that the Dark Wizard feared. But truthfully no one knew what Grindelwald feared. But none the less there had been attacks on Muggles and Magicals in Britain and people were scared. But largely Grindelwald's army had fared badly whenever they came over but people were still afraid. Dozens of Witches and Wizards in Britain had been killed over the last few years and over a thousand on the continent. There were also rumours that Grindelwald had acquired a great weapon that made him invincible. Tom however said that rumours, especially in the magical world were notoriously unreliable.

**ORACLE2PHOENIX**

Genis had stopped off at Ollivanders and dropped off a small bag full of Linkite nuts and some branches that had fallen off the Linkite tree in the Ossa Mountains. Genis was surprise that he received a fee of 100 Galleons for his trouble. He tried to reject it but Ollivander was most insistent stating that this type of wood was really valuable not to mention the nuts would eventually provide him with an unlimited supply of Linkite wood.

Raine and Regal had opted to go and visit the Goblins each as representatives of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Genis was now standing on Platform 9¾, with a wing pack attached to his shorts and an owl in a cage in his hand. Genis had opted to name the owl Noah after the strange old man who used to go hunting for katz, though of course the fondness he had for the tawny was much greater than the strange old man who died in the Meltokio slums.

He was in complete awe at the Hogwarts Express, mainly because he had never seen such a contraption before. The closest he had ever seen to this huge contraption was the elemental railway in Altamira, and that was just a trolley cart in comparison to the huge steam engine he was faced with. Genis boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Pressing a few buttons on his wing pack and a box full of rice balls jumped out. Genis took one and began nibbling on it. A few more buttons and he had a book on Wizarding social and political history to read. As more and more people began to arrive the train got more crowded. Then there was a knock at his compartment door. An 11-year-old girl with black hair in a pony-tail and square spectacles and dressed in tartan a shirt and trousers came in.

"Do ya mind if I join you, there's not much room elsewhere?" she asked. Genis immediately associated her accent with that of sailors in Izoold and Palmacosta, it wasn't quite correct but as Aselia didn't have a Scotland Genis couldn't be blamed for his confusion.

"Sure go ahead." He closed his book and banished it back to his wing pack.

"Wow!" said the girl "You did magic!"

Genis shook his head "It's not magic, it's just a piece of technology from where I come from."

The girl frowned "I grew up in the Muggle World and I have never seen technology as sophisticated as that."

"I'm not from the Muggle World, or the Magical world, at least not this magical world. Where I come from this technology is not all that uncommon. Then again neither is my hair but here I've gotten some funny looks for it."

The Girl giggled at Genis "I'm Minerva by the way. Minerva McGonagall. But please call me Minnie."

"Genis Sage! It's nice to meet you Min!"

"Min? I've never been called that before. I think I like it."

* * *

Don't know when the next update will be, sorry. Please review.


End file.
